


Childhood's End

by Destiel971



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based on a Photograph, Bottom Dean, Brat Dean, Child Dean, Consensual Underage Sex, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean is an 8-year-old Supernatural fan who just happens to be called Dean, Dean isn't actually Dean, Grumpy Jensen, Lollipops, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Top Jensen, Underage Sex, We're Really Not Sorry, not actually, we're going to hell, we're so sorry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel971/pseuds/Destiel971





	Childhood's End

  


A voz fina e insistente do menino estava novamente importunando Jensen . Em qualquer evento o pequeno sempre se sentava na primeira fileira e berrava incessantemente elogios em busca da atenção do grande ídolo .

Sempre que o ator chamava por um voluntário em suas atrações interativas , a mão do garotinho era a primeira a ser erguida .

Mas sua marca registrada era um pirulito escandalosamente grande e colorido — menino nunca tirava-o da mão .

Mas então o loiro resolve pôr um fim em tal encheção de saco !!! Finalmente o menino teria a atenção que desejava .

Jensen foi rápido em contatar sua assessora e pedir que , em segredo , trouxesse o pequeno para os bastidores .

*******

Dean andava alegremente de um lado a outro pelo prédio da Con, esperando o horário em que seu ídolo, Jensen Ackles, apareceria. O loirinho mordiscava as pontinhas do pirulito de trinta centímetros de largura, que segurava em suas mãos durante todo o tempo.

O garotinho era fã de Dean Winchester, personagem na série Supernatural, interpretado pelo Ackles. Suas roupas eram idênticas às do personagem, e melhor ainda, seu nomes também eram os mesmos!

Mas Dean nunca havia conseguido um autógrafo do loiro, nem mesmo uma foto. Definitivamente não por falta de tentativas, o pequenino vivia infernizando o ator, aparecendo nos momentos mais inoportunos. O garotinho, uma vez, até conseguiu subornar a recepcionista com seu beicinho triste e olhinhos lacrimejantes que ninguém conseguia resistir, para conseguir uma chave extra para o quarto do hotel de Jensen. O loiro quase teve um ataque do coração ao sair do banheiro após um banho apenas para deparar-se com o pequeno sentado em sua cama, com aquele maldito pirulito que cobria ao menos metade de sua cara.

O pequeno Dean riu gostosamente de frente à cara constrangida do Ackles . A situação ficou mais hilária quando a toalha amarrada em sua cintura caiu no chão revelando suas vergonhas .

Foi então que o menino literalmente chorou de rir rolando no chão .

Nessa época , o garoto beirava seus 7 anos .

Mas agora , com 8 e meio ele novamente estava à procura do homem .

Sua surpresa foi quando uma ruiva de aparência jovial chamou-o pelo nome . Ele se virou assustado achando que receberia uma bronca , mas um sorriso amplo se abriu quando ela perguntou :

— Quer conhecer Jensen Ackles ?

Ele concordou veemente com a cabeça , dando saltos de alegria e cantarolando feliz por todo o caminho até os bastidores da Con .

Deu uma última lambida no pirulito antes de bater na porta do camarim e entrar .

O sorriso do menino quase rasgava sua face infantil de tão grande que era. Será que finalmente teria um autógrafo e uma foto?

Jensen estava encostado, de costas, em uma pequena mesa encostada na parede, braços cruzados em frente ao peito e um de seus pés mexendo incessantemente. Um olhar irritado tomava conta de seu rosto — o que só fez o garoto sorrir mais.

— Tá rindo do que, pirralho? — perguntou rabugento.

— Vai me dar um autógrafo? — sorriu mais.

— Depende do seu comportamento. — semicerrou os olhos, suprimindo a vontade de sorrir com os olhinhos do pequeno arregalados em curiosidade.

— O que quer que eu faça? — perguntou, o desespero evidente em sua voz, em uma vontade inabalável de agradar seu ídolo.

Dean andou até Jensen quando viu-o bater repetidamente em suas próprias coxas, chamando-o para mais perto. Quando estava perto o suficiente, Jensen pegou-o em seu colo.

— Você é um pé no saco, sabia? — disse, o sarcasmo evidente em sua voz.

O loirinho riu tímido antes de esconder seu rosto atrás do pirulito por alguns poucos segundos. Jensen, ainda com o pequeno Dean em seus braços, andou até a porta e a trancou.

— O que vai fazer?

— Uma coisa que com alguma sorte te manterá calado pelo resto da Con. — revirou os olhos em irritação. O pequeno não negaria que adorava irritar e implicar com os outros. Começou a gargalhar.

Parou de rir quando Jensen desceu-o bruscamente sobre um sofá que havia na sala. Dean mantinha seus olhos arregalados em pura curiosidade. Principalmente quando viu Jensen desabotoar suas próprias calças e descer o zíper.

— Vai fazer o que, tio Jen? — perguntou, a voz fina e infantil exalando antecipação e curiosidade.

Jensen não respondeu de imediato. Abaixou as calças até metade das coxas, seguida da cueca, e o pequeno arregalou ainda mais os olhos quando seu sexo saltou para frente — era enorme. Muito maior do que quando havia visto no ano anterior, agora que estava duro, latejante.

— Vá em frente. — segurou seu sexo. — Chupa! É igualzinho a essa roda gigante que você chama de pirulito. — apontou para o doce nas mãos de Dean. — Só é um pouco maior. — piscou maroto.

Dean franziu o cenho antes de questionar :

— Como assim , tio Jens ?

— Tá vendo esse pau aqui ? Então , vi que gosta de chupar esses doces enormes . Que tal provar um pouco do seu ídolo , han ?

O menino reavaliou seus conceitos infantis de pudor antes de se aproximar mais e mais ... Até tomar o membro pulsante do maior entre os dedos finos e alinhá-lo com a entrada da boca . Seus lábios frios tocaram de leve a glande , e finalmente Dean tomou coragem de provar .

À princípio , o sabor era estranhamente salgado — isso não queria dizer que era ruim — , e o topo arredondado encaixava justamente entre seu palato e as curvas da língua — mas isso não queria dizer que era bom .

Todavia , Dean contornou tal problema enfiando o pirulito por um pequeno espaço em sua boca ainda não ocupado pelo sexo inquieto do homem .

Jensen mordeu seu lábio, controlando a vontade de agarrar os cabelinhos loiros e foder a boca da criança até gozar garganta abaixo. Sentia o pirulito melar seu sexo cada vez que o garoto mexia a cabeça, buscando cada vez mais do sexo do mais velho.

Quando o sabor doce do pirulito já impregnava sua boca, Dean retirou-o, dando uma atenção maior ao pau entre seus lábios. O sabor salgado e a textura — até a pouco — desconhecida estavam menos evidentes, e a sensação não era mais tão estranha. Levou uma de suas mãozinhas para segurar, do sexo do loiro, a parte que não conseguia colocar na boca — o órgão alcançava sua garganta quando estava por volta da metade.

O mais velho abriu seus olhos — não percebeu que havia-os fechado — e não resistiu um gemido rouco e entorpecido ao olhar para baixo e encontrar o olhar da criança, que encarava-o atentamente enquanto continuava movendo a cabecinha para cima e para baixo, engolindo o máximo que conseguia — estava pegando o jeito, e Jensen estava indo à loucura com a boca de Dean.

Seu orgasmo logo o atingiu, e Jensen gozava intensamente nos lábios infantis. Ao término, retirou-se da boquinha pequena e usou seu sexo para espalhar seu sêmen pelos lábios da criança.

Dean fez uma careta com o gosto amargo que invadiu sua boca, buscando seu pirulito novamente, para tirar aquele gosto da boca.

— Tio Jen, eu não quero mais. — fez mais careta. Jensen sorriu de canto.

— Não gostou?

— Gostei do seu pirulito. — lambeu o pirulito em suas mãos. — Mas não gostei do que saiu dele. É amargo. — outra careta.

Jensen riu.

— Você se acostuma, criança. — sorriu, a malícia do ato passando despercebida por Dean. — Me limpa, Dean? — pediu, segurando seu sexo novamente, agora amolecido.

— Não quero. — fez bico.

— Se você for bonzinho... Ganha um autógrafo no fim. — os olhos do pequeno arregalaram-se.

— Uma foto também?

— Claro, por que não? — o sorriso da criança era indescritível.

O pequeno prontamente abaixou-se perante ao loiro novamente, dando pequenas lambidas no sexo do mais velho — que começava a ganhar vida novamente. Quando já estava completamente limpo, Jensen ordenou que levantasse.

— E agora, tio Jen? — questionou, fazendo outra careta, mas agora menos exagerada.

— Agora... — Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior e semicerrou os olhos, pensativo. Tudo aquilo parecia tão mais fácil quando era apenas uma ideia em sua mente. — Vem cá.

O mais velho puxou o loirinho para a mesa no canto da sala e colocou-o sentado lá, com as pernas penduradas. Jensen não perdeu tempo antes de posicionar-se entre elas.

— Quero tentar uma coisinha com você.

— Que coisinha?

— Uma brincadeira. Posso?

O garotinho riu e concordou com a cabeça. Adorava brincadeiras.

— Que brincadeira, tio?

— Brincadeira de adulto. Você não pode contar pra ninguém. Principalmente pros seus pais! Okay? — pediu, acariciando as pernas curtas da criança. O pequeno acenou com a cabeça rapidamente.

— Okay. Prometo, tio Jen. — sorriu. — Como é a brincadeira?

— Vou te mostrar. Primeiro, você tira as roupas.

— Anh? Por quê?

— Quer brincar ou não?

O pequeno deu de ombros, antes de remover sua jaqueta e sua camiseta de baixo. Em seguida, um pouco tímido e corado, removeu sua calça e a cueca, ficando nu.

— E agora?

Jensen não respondeu. Pegou seu sexo e direcionou-o para a bunda da criança, esfregando-o pela fenda.

O homem se deliciava ao esfregar o topo rosado de seu membro na entrada apertada do menino — o mínimo contato do seu sexo com o calor corporal alheio conseguia extasiá-lo .

Bem devagar introduzia a glande dentro do garoto , gemendo baixinho quando as paredes internas do garoto se comprimiam ao redor de seu membro . A clama com que invadia-o era torturante para si — mas também dolorosa para Dean .

O menino fazia caretas quando Jensen ia muito forte , torcia o nariz quando ia muito devagar e finalmente suspirava comodamente quando conseguia se confortar com algo tão duro e grosso entrando em si .

Quando lágrimas pareciam cair , ele pensava em quão bom seria um autógrafo do Ackles e então mordia firme o lábio inferior para não chorar .

Vagarosamente Jensen parou de invadi-lo iniciando movimentos sutis de vai-e-vem , estocando lentamente o interior do menino .

A lentidão foi tomando um ritmo mais acelerado , firme . Conforme o membro pulsante do homem ousava ir mais fundo , Dean remexia o quadril incitando-o a fazê-lo mais depressa .

O garoto se inquietava sobre a mesa , soltando gemidos fracos e débeis . Seu corpo tão pequeno não conseguia comportar algo tão grande , e então se permitia gemer um pouco mais alto .

Demorou um tempo até se acostumar , mas depois disso Dean tomava a liberdade de incentivá-lo .

— Isso , tio . Mais no fundo , aí ... Isso . Ainw — e suspirou profundamente na última nota .

Jensen não hesitou em estocar naquele ponto exato onde o menino havia pedido . Dean se contorcia dentro de si mesmo e um formigamento na região de seu sexo anunciou uma ereção .

Mesmo que por instinto , tomou o próprio membro em sua mão e se masturbou de acordo com as estocadas — assim que a virilha de Jensen batia contra a sua bunda , ele estimulava seu pênis .

— Confia em mim? — o mais velho indagou.

— S-Sim... Aah! T-Tio Jen... — gemeu, longo e arrastado. O loiro sorriu.

— Vem cá.

Jensen rodeou seus braços no corpo pequeno e desceu as mãos pelas coxas, puxando-o da mesa e pegando-o no colo.

— T-Tio... — gemeu outra vez, agora com um pouco de medo evidente na voz, agarrando a gola da camisa de Jensen com força, com medo de cair no chão.

— Calma, Dean... Não vou te derrubar. — riu. — Agora, eu preciso que você se movimente.

— C-C~ Anh~ C-Como? — perguntou entre gemidos.

— Assim.

O mais velho agarrou os quadris de Dean e começou a movê-lo para cima e para baixo em seu colo. O pequeno respondia aos toques do mais velho e logo estava cavalgando sobre o membro de Jensen sozinho, sem qualquer auxílio do mesmo. O corpo pequenino dava espasmos de prazer cada vez que descia sobre o órgão e tinha sua próstata atingida em cheio.

— Tio Jen, isso é tão bom! — gritou um pouco alto demais, e sem saber muito o que fazer Jensen beijou os lábios da criança, abafando seus gemidos. O pequeno correspondeu ao toque, gemendo contra os lábios carnudos do homem.

— Não grite tão alto, vão ouvir! — sussurrou.

— Desculpa.

Dean jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo de forma mais moderada enquanto continuava a cavalgar no colo de Jensen. O mais velho, sentindo seu orgasmo crescer novamente — e pelas caras e bocas da criança, Jensen sabia que ele estava próximo também —, retirou-se do interior apertado, fazendo Dean gemer em desaprovação quando sentiu-se vazio.

— Por que parou? — perguntou, quase com lágrimas nos olhos, com medo de ter feito algo errado.

Jensen desceu a criança no chão e andou até a mesa.

— Senta aqui, Dean. Quero fazer outra coisa.

O garoto sorriu animado, subindo na mesa — sozinho e com certa dificuldade, atraindo o olhar de Jensen para sua bunda não-mais-virgem — e fazendo menção de virar-se para sentar.

— Não, preciso de você assim mesmo! — pediu, segurando o menino. — Levanta aqui um pouquinho. — agarrou o quadril do pequeno, fazendo-o empinar a bunda para o ar. Jensen arfou com a visão do buraco dilatado.

Aproximou seu rosto da bunda da criança e beijou a carne, ouvindo o garoto gemer. Continuou beijando e lambendo até chegar à pequena entrada. Pôs a língua para fora e deu uma lambida experimental, antes de penetrá-la no interior do pequeno.

Dean estremeceu todo sentindo Jensen fodê-lo com a língua, aquilo era maravilhoso, a sensação da língua quente e úmida se esfregando em uma parte tão íntima de seu corpo.

O loiro mais velho simulava estocadas com a língua, deixando-a rígida e penetrando-a no interior apertado, antes de retraí-la.

— T-Tio Jen... — o loirinho arfava. Precisou prender um gemido — que com certeza teria sido alto — quando Jensen enfiou dois dedos de uma vez só.

O loirinho se remexia todo sobre a mesa, sentindo os dedos do homem estocando-o sem piedade, acertando sua próstata a cada investida. Gemeu em desgosto quando Jensen os removeu.

— Espera, Dean. — sussurrou.

A expressão de curiosidade tornou a tomar conta da face de Dean, enquanto observava Jensen andar até o sofá — pegando seu já esquecido pirulito.

O pequenino arregalou os olhinhos ao ver o mais velho levar o doce em direção à sua bunda.

— Posso? — perguntou.

O garoto apenas acenou desesperadamente com a cabeça, sem saber o que responder. Um gemido agudo escapou de seus lábios quando a ponta redonda do pirulito entrava em si, melecando toda a sua entrada. Aquela sensação era estranha, mas tudo aquilo era delicioso.

Jensen suprimiu um gemido ao ver o garotinho remexendo-se e caindo aos pedaços abaixo de si. Aquilo era uma cena digna de um quadro; uma absoluta obra de arte — sua obra de arte.

Foi então que tomou se recordou do desejo de Dean : o de ter uma foto com seu ídolo . Guiou sua mão livre para o bolso da calça e tomou seu celular .

Ao passo que seus dedos introduziam o doce no interior do garoto — por vezes até lambendo-o para umedecer e deslizar mais fácil — Dean tirava dezenas de fotos do menino em tal posição .

Sentia seu sexo pulsar implorando por atenção e foi aí que , enquanto retratava tal obra de arte e manipulava o ânus do menino com o doce , penetrou-o com seu membro .

Espremia toda a extensão de seu pau pelo pequeno buraco , sentindo a dolorosa sensação do prazer ao tocar sua glande novamente na próstata do menino .

— Rebola , Dean — Jensen pediu , já que ambas as mãos estavam ocupadas — isso , isso ... Assim , aham oooow

O pequeno obedeceu instantaneamente , balançando o quadril gemendo com sua voz infantil .

Jensen disparava fotos e mais fotos , capturando o delicioso momento que estava vivendo . E então ele sentiu o orgasmo chegando .

Os músculos rígidos relaxaram , os dedos se afrouxaram deixando o aparelho cair no chão e explodiu em gozo no interior do menino . Jatos e jatos de um líquido esbranquiçado esguicharam nas paredes de Dean que em resposta gemeu abafado .

Ambos desabaram exaustos no sofá , ofegando e brilhando por conta do suor .

Jensen retomava o ritmo natural de sua respiração enquanto via em sua galeria de fotos as imagens que acabara de capturar .

O pequeno Dean estava gracioso em todas — olhos fechados e boca entreaberta — e bem ao fundo podia-se ver o sexo do homem .

— Vai querer o autógrafo , mocinho ? — Jensen questionou .

— Aham , sim sim — Dean respondeu aos pulos .

O mais velho abriu uma das gavetas na escrivaninha e retirou uma caneta azul .

— Vira de costas , garoto — e esperou Dean obedecer .

O pequeno foi pego de surpresa quando seu ídolo apalpou suas nádegas — e claro , se perguntou mentalmente se o Sr. Ackles queria brincar mais um pouco — mas seus olhinhos se arregalaram quando a ponta fria da caneta foi riscada na parte superior de seu traseiro .

JENSEN ACKLES ESTAVA AUTOGRAFANDO SUA BUNDA !!!

Quando terminou de escrever e o garoto se virou , Jensen pegou seu celular e mostrou todas as fotos recém-tiradas e afirmou :

— E aqui está o que queria .

Dean agradeceu empolgado , mas não conseguiu deixar de perguntá-lo :

— Tio , eu posso continuar te enchendo o saco nas outras Cons ? — e lançou um olhar pidão .

— E pra que você iria fazer isso ? — devolveu cruzando os braços .

— Por que assim a gente poderia fazer isso de novo . Não é mesmo ?!

E admirou o rosto incrédulo de Jensen empalidecer .


End file.
